Nuestro pequeño secreto
by TouchBad
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando el Rey del Norte descubre algo magnifico que solo existen en las leyendas? Podrá guardar el secreto y no decírselo a los demás nórdicos, ¿y como se sentirán ellos ante este secreto?


**Nuestro pequeño secreto.**

Dinamarca se encontraba en frente de Suecia, Finlandia, Islandia y Noruega, estos cuatros estaban sentados en dos sillones y un sofá mientras que el danés se encontraba de rodillas en frente suyo:

- Os lo pido de rodillas-les suplico-Venir a dar una vuelta en barco.

- Anko, no seas molesto-le reprocho Noruega-No vamos y se acabó.

- Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó.

- Vamos a ver-se puso a pensar Suecia-La última vez que fuimos nos llevaste a un sitio donde había tiburones.

- Y tiraste a Su-san-le recordó Finlandia.

- Pero cuántas veces tengo que pedir perdón-les dijo.

- No lo has dicho ni una sola vez desde que paso-le recriminó Islandia.

- Espera que el número de veces fuera cero-les dijo.

- No vamos y se acabó-sentención Noruega.

Dinamarca no dijo nada, se levantó y salió de la casa dejando a los cuatro observando y serios a su decisión, mientras el danés iba montado en su moto camino del puerto mientras maldecía a sus hermanos por no haber querido venir a dar una vuelta en barco, pues nada ellos se lo perderán. Cuando llegó al puerto aparcó su moto dónde siempre y se dirigió al muelle 22, donde tenía amarado su barco, cuando llegó había una persona mayor cargando unas cajas que se veían pesadas:

- Déjeme ayudarle, señor-se ofreció.

**- **Muchas gracias joven-le agradeció-Pero si es el señor Køhler.

- Por favor llámeme Mathias, se lo pido-le rogo mientras cogía unas cajas.

- Como digas, Mathias-le dijo sonriendo.

Mathias ayudó a ese hombre a cargar las cajas pesadas hasta su camioneta que tenía un poco lejos del muelle, era la pesca que había realizado durante todo el día:

- Muchas gracias, Mathias-le agradeció.

- No hay de que-le quitó importancia la nación.

Mathias se despidió del hombre y se fue directo a su barco, levó anclas y se fue mar a dentro. El agua estaba en calma y eso le encantaba al danés, se metió dentro del barco para cambiarse de ropa y se puso un bañador que tenía el dibujo de su bandera, una vez decidió ir a darse un baño, pero sin antes ponerse las gafas de buceo, se acercó a la borda y de un salto se zambulló al mar, estaba fría pero a Dinamarca no le importaba, le encantaba, cerca del barco había un arrecife y dentro de eso corales se encontraba una joven de piel clara, ojos azules como el océano, cabello liso y largo hasta la cintura y el flequillo para el lado izquierdo de su color de pelo era rubio como el oro, y una larga cola de color verdeazulado, llevando en el pecho dos conchas rojas, de golpe la joven se fijó en el danés y lo observaba desde su escondite, Dinamarca seguía buceando y juagando con los peces y viendo las conchas y algún coral, decidió subir a la superficie, se montón en el barco y puso a secarse, la joven al moverse, dio a conocer su presencia al danés:

- ¿Quién va?-preguntó

Pero al no recibir contestación volvió a preguntar:

- Puedes salir, no voy hacerte nada-dijo feliz-Solo quiero ser tu amigo-

Al oír esas palabras la joven salió de su escondite y Dinamarca se quedó sorprendida al verla:

- ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?-preguntó

- Claro que si-dijo feliz acercándose a ella- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Mi nombre es Almeta-dijo nerviosa

**- **Almeta significa perla, es un placer conocerla-le sonrió- Mi nombre es Mathias Køhler-

- Se quienes eres también eres conocido como Kongeriget Danmark-dijo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó sorprendido-Da igual, ¿quieres subir?-

- Veras yo…dijo avergonzada

Dinamarca la miro extrañada ella retrocedió mostrando su cola Mathias se sorprendió, Almeta volvió a esconderla y se acercó a él:

- ¡Eres una sirena!-se sorprendió

- Así es-le dijo-Es por eso que se quién eres en mi reino eres como un mito nadie puede ser la representación de un país-

- Igual que en el mío-dijo sonriendo-En mi mundo las sirenas no existen-

- Pues ambos se equivocan-rieron ambos

- Pues será nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo él y Almeta asintió

- ¿Todavía sigue la invitación de subir a tu barco?-le preguntó

- Claro-dijo eufórico

Almeta subió al barco pero dejando parte de su cola en el agua, se pasaron toda la tarde hablando y riendo cuándo de repente el buscador de Dinamarca sonó:

- Maldición –refunfuño

- ¿Qué ese ruido?-preguntó extrañada

- Mi busca-dijo acercándose al aparato anteriormente nombrado-Vaya por dios, mi jefe acaba de convocar una reunión y tengo que volver-

- Que lastima-dijo apenada-Me lo estaba pasando bien-

- Y yo-dijo el danés-¿Y si nos vemos todos los días a esta hora en el mismo sitio?-

- Siii-dijo entusiasmada-¿Puedes esperar un segundo?-

El danés asintió, Almeta se zambullo al agua y el danés la esperaba sentado, al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una caracola en la mano:

- Con esto podremos comunicarnos cuando no podríamos vernos o si ninguno de los dos podemos vernos-le dijo

- Vale-dijo-Pero me siento mal por no poder darte nada-

- No pasa nada-le restó importancia-Si mañana te puedo ver es lo que menos me importa-

- Nos vemos mañana a esta hora-dijo el danés

Ambos se despidieron y el danés puso en marcha a tierra, Almeta no se sumergió hasta que no vio el barco del danés desaparecer, una vez que Dinamarca llegó a costa amarro el barco pero antes de bajarse se quitó el bañador y se vistió, se fue para la moto para ir directo a la reunión, le daba igual no ir arreglado pero no le daba tiempo cambiarse ni si quiera ducharse, mientras dentro de su moto llevaba la caracola que Almeta le había dado, todo el rato que estuvo en la reunión no presto ni caso pues estaba cansado y solo quería irse a casa y darse una buena ducha y acostarse en su cama. Cuando por fin se acabó la dichosa reunión, Dinamarca se puso en marcha para ir a su casa, cuando llegó los otros nórdicos estaban cenando ya:

- ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?-le preguntó Finlandia

- Pues pase la mayor parte en el mar buceando-le dijo ocultando a su nueva amiga-Y luego en una reunión que habían convocado a última hora-

- ¿Quieres cenar?-le preguntó Islandia

- No-negó-Solo quiero darme un baño y acostarme-

Nadie dijo nada, Dinamarca fue para el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, donde estuvo media hora dentro, luego se fue para su habitación, donde se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama miro para su mesita de noche y vio la caracola que su amiga sirena le había regalado, la cogió y se la puso en la oreja:

- Almeta-la llamó

- _Mathias_-le respondió al otro lado-_¿Cómo te ha ido esa reunión?-_

- Algo cansado-le dijo

- _Quiero que sea ya mañana-_le dijo

- Yo también-concluyo con ella-¿Qué te parece si mañana nadamos juntos?-

- _Me parece genial-_le agrado la idea-_Pues hasta mañana-_

- Hasta mañana-se despidió

Cuando ambos se despidieron, Dinamarca dejo la caracola en su mesilla y apago la luz, se quedó un buen rato despierto mirando el techo y pensando en lo que le había pasado hoy eso le recordó un cuento de su viejo amigo Hans Christian Anderson, el de la sirenita, pero el final no le gusto y no quería que Almeta le pasara, ella era una muchacha lista así que dudaba de que lo hiciera, por fin se quedó dormido y esa noche soñó que nadaban juntos en el mar.

A la mañana siguiente, Finlandia, Suecia, Islandia y Noruega se levantaron de golpe por oír demasiado ruido en el sótano, cogieron lo primero que tenían cerca para protegerse, no despertaron a Dinamarca porque no si no armaría un jaleo y espantaría a los intrusos, cuando bajaron al sótano se extrañaron a ver quién era, era ni nada menos que Dinamarca con su traje de marinero y buscaba algo en un baúl-

- Anko-le llamo Noruega

Dinamarca al oír la voz de Noruega, se sobresaltó y se guardó algo en su pantalón:

- ¿Qué hacéis tan temprano levantados?-les preguntó intentando esconder su nerviosismo

- Eso mismo preguntamos nosotros-le dijo Suecia

- Pues como anoche no cene nada, pues hoy me he levantado con hambre-les dijo

- ¿Y por qué llevas tu traje de marinero?¿Y estas buscando en el baúl?-le miro Islandia

- Pues quería ver cómo me quedaba-les dijo-Y estaba buscando una cosa en el baúl-

- ¿Vas alguna parte?-le preguntó Finlandia

- Si-le respondió-Voy al mar-

- Otra vez-le miro Noruega

- Si, dónde estuve ayer me gustó tanto el lugar dónde estuve, que voy a pasar ahí todo el fin de semana-les dijo

- ¡Todo el fin de semana!-le miro sorprendido Islandia

- Así es, Ice-le dijo

- ¿Y por qué no nos has preguntado si queremos ir contigo?-quiso saber Finlandia

- Pues como ayer no queríais venir, me pareció una tontería preguntáoslo-le respondió

Ninguno de los cinco dijo nada, Dinamarca cogió su mochila y salió del sótano dejando a los otros cuatros anonadados, Dinamarca entró en la cocina para coger algo de comer, luego subió a su habitación para coger mantas y ropa, una que lo tenía todo listo salió de casa bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos, Den se montó en su moto y se puso en marcha para el puerto, mientras sus hermanos observaba como se iba:

- ¿Qué habrá en ese sitio para que vuelva?-se preguntaba Noruega

- Ni idea-dijo Finlandia-Pero tiene que haber algo que le guste-

Los cuatros seguían dando vueltas a la razón de porque Mathias quería volver al mar, ¿Qué paso ayer para qué él quisiera volver? Era una pregunta que no se quitaban de la cabeza. Por otro lado, Mathias ya había llegado al lugar donde se reuniría con Almeta, espero sentado en la borda con el bañador puesto, cuando de un salto la vio aparecer:

- Mathias-dijo alegre

- Hola-la saludo-Te he traído un regalo-

- No hacía falta-le dijo

- Si no te hacía un regalo no sería feliz-le dijo

- ¿Y qué es?-le preguntó

Dinamarca saco de detrás de él un colgante en forma de corona:

- Es precioso-le dijo

- Gracias-le sonrió-Antes eran tres colgante los que había , ahora solo queda uno-

- ¿Y eso?-le preguntó

- Esta corona simboliza la Unión de Kalmar que tuve con Suecia y Noruega, pero al terminaran ambos las destruyeron-dijo algo melancólico

- Que malos son-dijo algo sería

- Por eso quiero que te lo quedes por qué sé que contigo estará seguro-le dijo

- Y así lo haré-le confirmo

Den le pidió que se diera la vuelta y ella lo hizo, se apartó el pelo y Mathias se lo puso, se dio la vuelta y le quedaba genial:

- Te queda genial-le alagó

- Gracias-dijo algo sonrojada-Pero aún le falta algo-

- ¿El qué?-le preguntó

- Esto-dijo arrancándose una escama de la cola y tocando el colgante-Con esto evitare que se estropee-

- Genial-dijo feliz-¿Nadamos?

Almeta asintió Dinamarca se tiró al agua bajo la atenta mirada de la sirena, ambos bucearon cerca de arrecife, de veces en cuando bailaban con los peces, cuando llegó la tarde Dinamarca estaba comiendo galletas mientras conversaba con su amiga:

- Voy a preparar la cama-le aviso

- ¿No vuelves hoy a tu casa?-le miro

- No, voy a pasar el fin de semana aquí-le anunció

- ¿En serio?-le miro feliz

- Así es-le dijo

Den preparo la cama mientras Almeta le observaba, la noche había caído ya y ella tenía que volver a casa cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo que se estaba formando:

- No creo que deberías pasar aquí la noche-le dijo preocupada

- ¿Y eso?-le preguntó extrañado

- Se acerca tormenta-le informo-Y no quiero que te pase nada-

- No me pasara nada-le dijo confiado-Si pude sobrevivir a un hombre con un bigote ridículo y que estaba como una cabra en 1940*, podré sobrevivir a una tormenta-

- De acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa-Mañana te llevare a un sitió precioso-

- Lo estoy deseando-le dijo feliz

Ambos se despidieron y Almeta se fue nadando a su casa mientras Mathias estaba acostado y sonreía feliz tener una amiga que compartía las mismas cosas que no le molestaba de golpe sonó la radio de este que sorprendió:

- ¿Sí?-pregunto

- _Tanska, ¿me recibes?_-le dijo una voz que concia

- Finlandia-se sorprendió-¿Qué pasa?

- _Me alegro que estés bien-_dijo calmado-_Veras quería hablar contigo, así que me vine al puerto sin que los demás se enterasen-_

- Fin, ve al grano-le pidió

- _Perdón_-se disculpó-_Quería saber, ¿por qué has vuelto al mar?-_

- Ya os lo he dicho porque es un lugar precioso-le contó-No te preocupes pasado mañana vuelvo, adiós-

No le dio tiempo a Finlandia que respondiera, Mathias volvió a meterse a la cama y se quedó durmiendo, en el puerto Finlandia estaba preocupado por Dinamarca. Ayer se pasaron al no querer ir, pero Dinamarca cuando quería podía ser infantil, sin embargo aun así era su hermano, pasado mañana regresaría, así que le prepararía su comida favorita, se montó en el coche y se dirigió a casa pero no podía quitarse la inseguridad del cuerpo pero podía confiar en el danés.

A la mañana siguiente el danés despertó con una dulce voz:

- Despierta-le dijo una dulce voz

- Cinco minutos más-dijo

Almeta sonrió se alejó un par de metros del barco y dio un gran coletazo al agua provocando que un montón de agua penetrara en el barco y mojara al danés que reacciono de golpe:

- Oye-dijo chinado los mofletes

- Lo siento-dijo riéndose- Pero no pude evitarlo-

Dinamarca sonrió y sin importarse se tiró con el pijama al agua donde atrapó a la joven sirena entre sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella solo movía su cola para los lados de la risa, al cabo de un rato pararon y Den se subió al barco para quitarse el pijama y ponerse el bañador:

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?-le preguntó

- Quiero enseñarte unos hermosos arrecifes, pero está muy lejos-le dijo-Así que podemos ir en tu barco-

- Mi barco es muy rápido-le dijo

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que vaya ir nadando?-le sonrió-¿Puedo ir montada en tu barco?-

- ¿Pero no te pasara nada?-la miró preocupado

- No, tranquilo-le dijo feliz

Dinamarca se puso en marcha siguiendo las instrucciones de Almeta quien le guiaba sentada en la borda miraba el paisaje del mar y Den mientras conducía observaba el paisaje y de vez en cuando a ella por si necesitaba algo, después de un rato navegando Almeta le hizo un gesto para que se pararse y así hizo, esta saltó del barco seguida de Mathias:

- Sígueme-le ordenó

Ambos comenzaron a bucear y Den quedaba sorprendido de lo hermoso que era todo el océano por dentro y eso le hacía sacar una sonrisa a Mathias pero diferente a las otras. Siguieron jugando y bailando con los peces, a medio día Dinamarca y Almeta estaban sentados en la borda mientras Den comía:

- ¿Quieres probar?-le preguntó

- ¿Qué es?-le miro

- Galletas danesas, te encantarán-le dijo

Ella asintió y Mathias le entregó una galleta, Almeta la probó y le cantó:

- ¡Está deliciosa!-le dijo feliz.

- Mi casa es la mejor haciendo galletas-le dijo.

- Pues si-dijo riéndose.

De golpe sonó la radio y a Dinamarca le fastidió bastante, fue directamente a ella y la desconectó y se puso contento, por otro lado a Finlandia no le gustó ni un solo pelo que Dinamarca no respondiera:

- ¿Perdona?-llamó Fin al encargado de la radio.

- ¿Ocurre algo señor?-le preguntó.

- Sí-le afirmó-No puedo contactar con un amigo que está en alta mal y me preocupa bastante.

- Si no contesta puede ser que haya tres posibilidades-le dijo-Una que la haya desconectado, dos que no lo oiga o tres que se le haya roto.

Aunque le hubiera dicho eso Tino todavía estaba preocupado, se montó en el coche y se fue directo para casa pero aun así estaba preocupado por él. Almeta había visto lo que Dinamarca hizo:

- ¿Por qué la desconectas?-le preguntó

- Porque es uno de mis hermanos-le dijo-Y solo se preocupa cuando no estoy con ellos pero cuando estoy con ellos soy una molestia-

- Tú no eres una molestia-le dijo

- Gracias Almeta-le sonrió Den-Te acuerdas de lo que te dije del colgante-

- Si-afirmo ella tocándolo

Dinamarca le contó todo lo que ocurrió en la Unión de Kalmar y Almeta le miraba con cara de extraña y a la vez algo furiosa al oír el daño que Suecia y Noruega, ella se estaba cabreando más:

- Y eso es todo-finalizó

- No sé cómo puedes estar con ellos-le miro

- En este mundo hay que saber perdonar-le dijo-Además lo hago por Finlandia e Islandia-

Almeta solo movía la cola y no se percató de Mathias se estaba acercando por detrás de ella y la empujo y luego salto a su lado, ella empezó a seguirle mientras él nadaba para huir de ella, pero ambos se reían, la tarde estaba empezando a desaparecer para dar paso a la noche, pero antes Den llevó al barco dónde estaba antes, Almeta se despidió y ella se fue para su casa mientras Mathias se ponía el pijama que ya se había secado, se fue a dormir pero no antes de pensar de lo bien que lo había pasado.

Al día siguiente Dinamarca ya estaba despierto y con su bañador puesto esperando a su amiga para darse un baño como estos días atrás, miraba al horizonte para ver si la podía ver, se sentó en la borda, al cabo de unos minutos Den vio como una silueta se le acercaba y vio su dorado cabello y supo que era ella:

- ¿Por qué has tardo?-le preguntó

- Verás…-se quedó pensativa-Tu eres la personificación de Dinamarca, pues yo soy la princesa del mar del Norte y mi padre quería hablar conmigo-

- Te entiendo-le dijo-Hoy me tengo que ir antes-

- ¿Y eso?-le miro apenada

- Mi jefe a organizado otra reunión-le dijo fastidiado-Y tengo que ir bien arreglado-

- Vaya-dijo apenada-Una pregunta

- Dime-le pidió

- ¿Tú familia sabe de mi existencia?-le preguntó

- No-le negó-Si lo supieran no dejarían volver a verte, porque según los mitos de sirenas, ellas usaban sus canciones para llevar marineros hasta sitios peligrosos para matarlo-

- Vaya-dijo-Pero nosotros no usamos el cantó para hacer daño si no para sanar-

- Eso es fantástico-dijo Mathias feliz

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y Den se lanzó al agua, se acercó ella, que ambos se dieron un abrazo cálido, Dinamarca le susurró unas palabras que ella sintió feliz por las palabras que le había dado, llegó el mediodía y ambos se despidieron hasta el próximo día, Almeta se sumergió en cuanto vio desaparecer el barco de Dinamarca, una vez que este llegó a puerto, amarro su barco recogió sus cosas y se fue para donde tenía la moto si no antes ver al hombre de hace tres días:

- Pero si eres Mathias-dijo saludando

- Buenas-le devolvió el saludo

- ¿Vienes del mar?-le preguntó

- Si de pasar el fin de semana-le dijo

- Espero que se lo haya pasado bien-le deseo

Mathias asintió se despidió del hombre, se montó en su moto y se puso camino para casa porque tenía que darse una ducha y arreglarse pero también soportar las preguntas de sus hermanos que no les iba hacer ni caso. Cuando llegó a casa se sorprendió a ver que no estaban mejor para él no tenía ganas de hablar, primero se dio una ducha rápida y luego se preparó, bajo a la cocina y tomo algo. Pasó media hora y Dinamarca se fue para la reunión, mientras los otros estaban en el supermercado comprando la idea fue del finlandés:

- ¿Alguien me puede responder que hacemos aquí?-preguntó por enésima vez Islandia

- Comprar los ingredientes para preparar un plato danés-le dijo Finlandia

- ¿Y por qué?-le miro Suecia

- Porque nos hemos pasado con él-le dijo

Nadie dijo nada siguieron comprando, mientras por otra parte Dinamarca ya había acabado su reunión y estaba en casa, había hablado con Almeta y se disponía irse a dormir cuando se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver como sus hermanos venían se metió a la cama sin hacer ruido, cuando los demás llegaron vieron la moto de Dinamarca y Finlandia se alegró y fue a verlo pero lo encontró dormido, ninguno de los cuatros entendía la actitud del mayor así que la próxima vez que fueran a la mar lo seguirían.

A la maña siguiente Noruega, Islandia, Suecia y Finlandia habían sido más rápido que el danés estos esperaban escondido al danés en el coche del sueco, de pronto se vio al danés salir con su ropa de marinero montando en su moto y poniéndose en marcha lo seguían con cuidado cuando se fijaron que había parado en una pastelería y salía con un bolsa y parecía contento, se volvió a montar en la moto y se dirigió al puerto mientras los otros le seguían. Una vez en el puerto Dinamarca levo ancla y se metió mar a dentro, sus hermanos alquilaron un barco y le siguieron, una vez que Den se detuvo, ellos le imitaron, observaban como Dinamarca esperaba algo o alguien y se dieron cuenta de que saludaba y se zambullía en el agua y lo perdían de vista , Noruega soltó una maldición al perderle de vista, estuvieron jugando a las cartas mientras esperaban que Dinamarca volviera a aparecer:

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?-se preguntaba Noruega

- Lo más seguro es que se haya ahogado-dijo Suecia con una sonrisita

- No digas tonterías Su-san-le regaño Finlandia-Él estará bien lo presiento

Todos los demás asintieron por lo que el finés había dicho, pero en el fondo todos estaban preocupados por el danés, al cabo de un rato se dieron cuenta del que el danés volvía a su barco acompañados de una chica que dejo a los cuatros sorprendidos y más a Noruega no podían ver bien a la joven que acompañaba a Den, pero sospechaba algo ¿pero el qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, en la otra parte del mar:

- Seguro que no te puedes quedar un rato más traje galletas danesas-le dijo

- Me encantaría Mathias-le dijo-Pero mi padre quiere que vuelva a casa pronto hoy-

- Que lastima-dijo apenado-Siempre podemos hablar por la caracola-

- Cierto-le dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos se dieron un abrazo de despedida y Almeta se sumergió en el mar eso los otros nórdicos no lo vieron porque se tuvieron que ir de ahí antes de que Noruega cometiera una tontería, Dinamarca emprendió el viaje de vuelta a casa pensando en lo que Almeta le había enseñado, le pediría que volvieran ahí otra vez. Cuando llegó a si casa ya se encontró a sus hermanos con los brazos cruzados:

- Danmark, tenemos que hablar-le dijo Suecia

- Haber,¿qué hecho ahora?-dijo en tono burlón

- ¿Quién es la chica con la que has estado hoy?-le preguntó Noruega

Dinamarca se quedó de piedra por la pregunta que le había hecho Noruega, le habían seguido y lo peor aún habían visto Almeta, pero habían dicho chica, eso quería decir que no sabían que era una sirena, eso era un punto a su favor:

- Me habéis espiado-les recriminó

- Espiar no sería la palabra correcta, más bien investigar-dijo Finlandia

- Me da igual-le dijo con voz seria-Me habéis seguido o investigado como sea no os daba derecho hacerlo-

- Solo queríamos saber porque ibas tanto al mar-le dijo Islandia

- Porque es el único lugar dónde puedo ser yo sin molestar a nadie-les miró serio

- Anko, no quiero que vuelvas más-le ordeno Noruega

Dinamarca no dijo nada solo subió a su habitación dando un golpetazo para cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en la cama pensando en la discusión que había tenido con sus hermanos, que mosca les había picado si estaba lejos de ellos no les molestaría pero al parecer lo quieren tener en casa para sí molesta que le insulten o pasen de él, Mathias cogió la caracola:

- ¿Almeta?-pregunto

- _Hola Mathias-_le saludo feliz

- Veras por un tiempo no voy a poder ir al mar-le comunicó

- _¿Por qué?_-quiso saber ella

Dinamarca se lo explico todo con pelos y señales lo que había pasado y Almeta no se lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, cuando terminaron de hablar ella quedo preocupada así qué decidió ir a tierra firme para hablar con Dinamarca y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitara y necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien que sus hermanos no les habían hecho nada para que les hubiera dicho esas palabras.

Al día siguiente Dinamarca desde que despertó llevaba evitando a Noruega, no quería encontrárselo después de la discusión de ayer, quien se creía él para prohibirle eso, por otro lado Finlandia se encontraba limpiando pensando en lo de anoche a lo mejor se pasaron pero necesitaban tener a Mathias en casa y no en el mar, de golpe alguien llamó a la puerta y Tino fue abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con una joven de pelo dorado y liso hasta la cintura, ojos azules, llevaba un puesto vestido rojo hasta las rodilla y bailarinas verdeazulados:

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-le preguntó Finlandia

- Si-le dijo sonriente-Busco a alguien-

Por los otros lado el resto de los nórdicos se encontraba en el salón leyendo y Dinamarca evitando a Noruega, de pronto apareció Tino acompañada de la misteriosa joven, todos levantaron a la vista de sus lecturas, todos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a la chica era, ¿Acaso ella era la del otro día?, preguntaban:

- ¡Almeta!-dijo feliz Mathias

- ¡Mathias!-dijo también

Salió corriendo hacia él mientras él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, una vez que estuvieron juntos Mathias le dio un abrazo que la levanto girar bajo la atenta mirada de los nórdicos, Noruega no daba crédito a lo que veía que sus sospechas estaban equivocadas cuando Den la dejo en el suelo Islandia se dio cuenta que Almeta llevaba un collar de la unión de Kalmar:

- Almeta, ¿verdad?-le dijo Emil

- Si-respondió

- ¿Ese colgante de dónde lo sacaste?-le preguntó

Tras esa pregunta Finlandia, Suecia y Noruega se fijaron la vista en el colgante de la joven y se dieron que era una de las tres coronas de la Unió de Kalmar:

- ¿Esto?-dijo tocándoselo-Es un regalo de Mathias-

- Así es-confirmo Mathias con una sonrisa

Noruega se quedó de piedra Dinamarca le había regalado a esa chica que no conocía muy bien, su bien más preciado, como se atrevía él pensó que jamás sería capaz de regalar el colgante que simbolizó la unión:

- Mathias-le llamo Almeta

- ¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó

- ¿Qué son todos esos adornos que están poniendo en las calles?-quiso saber

- Esta noche hay un baile-le dijo-¿quieres venir?-

- Para mi será un honor-aceptó

Almeta se acaba de ganar un enemigo pero no cualquier enemigo si nada menos que a Noruega, Dinamarca observaba la cara de Noruega que le hizo sacar una sonrisa por otro lado Finlandia sabía que Lukas se moría de celos por dentro, Mathias cogió de la mano Almeta y salieron de la casa para evitar las preguntas, ambos se montaron en la moto y se alejaron lo suficiente para poder hablar y que nadie les molestaran:

- Me alegra tenerte aquí-le dijo feliz Mathias-¿Pero cómo?-

- Y yo-le dedico una sonrisa-Te acuerdas que nuestras canciones curaban pues cuando deseamos algo de todo corazón se nos conceden y desee verte y comprobar que estabas bien-

- Almeta, ¿tú cómo me ves?-le preguntó

- Como mi mejor amigo y le personificación de Kongeriget Danmark-le dijo

- Yo también-le sonrió

Ambos pasaron un rato divertido por los puestos de la feria, comiendo algodón de azúcar y montando en las atracciones, se puede decir que pasaron una buena tarde hasta que llego la noche y se reunieron con el resto de nórdicos en la plaza y cuando los vieron llegar Tino les hizo una seña para decirle dónde estaban, cuando ambos se reunieron e incluyendo Almeta, ambos se dispusieron celebrar la fiesta, Dinamarca empezó a bailar con su amiga bajo la atenta mirada de Noruega:

- Ice-le llamo Noruega

- ¿Qué pasa Noru?-le dijo

- Me vas ayudar-le ordeno

- ¿Y si me niego?-le miro arqueando una ceja

- Juro que seré tú peor pesadilla-dijo serio

- Vale-aceptó-¿Qué hay que hacer?-

- Tú bailas con Almeta y yo con Anko-le ordeno

Islandia acató las órdenes de su hermano y se fue para dónde baila la pareja sin decir nada arrebato a Almeta y se pusieron a bailar entonces Noruega aprovechó y bailó con Dinamarca aunque ese baile no fuera eterna pues ya que a los pocos minutos se les vio interrumpidos por la enemiga de Noruega:

- Mathias-le llamó

- ¿Estás bien?-dijo Mathias preocupada a verla algo palida

- No me encuentro bien-le dijo

- Siéntate-le dijo dándole una silla

- Mathias por que no le traes algo de beber-le dijo Lukas-Yo me quedó aquí haciéndola compañía-

Dinamarca asintió y salió en busca algo de beber mientras Noruega se quedaba en frente de la joven:

- Es muy atento Mathias-dijo algo mejor-Me extraña que no tenga pareja con lo amable que es-

Noruega casi le dice algo pero se calló porque no quería estropear su plan, al cabo de un rato llegó Mathias con le bebida pero Almeta no se sentía bien:

- Mathias, ¿puedes llevarme a casa?-le pidió

- Claro-le dijo-¿Puedes caminar?-

- Me siento algo débil-le dijo

- Apóyate en mi hombro-le dijo ayudándola

Cogió una mano de Almeta y se la puso en su hombro contrario mientras con la otra mano atraía a la joven hasta su cintura y eso a Noruega no le sentó muy bien, empezaron a caminar y en ese momento Noruega se dirigió hacía Finlandia más rápido que un rayo:

- Fin-le dijo-Necesitamos que me dejes las llaves de tu coche-

- ¿Para qué?-quiso saber

- Voy a seguir a Den y a esa para saber dónde vive-le explico

- Vamos todos-le dijo

Noruega no opuso negación los cuatros salieron detrás de ellos y vieron como Dinamarca ponía a la chica delante de ella en la moto y él detrás por si le pasaba algo que no se cayera de la moto eso le provoco un ataque de celos al noruego, los cuatros montaron el coche y siguieron al danés guardando las distancia no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que le seguían, le extrañaron que se dirigieran al puerto, se bajaron del coche y empezaron a seguirle y les extrañaron aún más que se montaran en el barco del danés antes que zarparan se montaron en el barco sin hacer ruido, Mathias colocó Almeta en un sitio para poder recuperar su fuerzas, zarparon a toda la mayor brevedad, a los cuatro extrañaba que Mathias cogiera el barco para llevar Almeta a su casa pero Lukas empezaba a sospechar sobre el verdadero aspecto de la joven, al cabo de un rato llegaron cerca de los arrecifes:

- Pareces que tienes buena cara-le dijo Mathias acercándose a ella

- La brisa marina me da fuerzas-le dijo-Como es la primera vez que salgo del mar será que estoy mareada-

- Seguramente-dijo feliz

Mathias ayudo Almeta a ponerse de pie, se acercó a la borda y de un salto se zambullo al agua, donde comenzó a brillar esa zona de dónde se había lanzado y de golpe salió ella en su aspecto originado, los polizontes lo habían visto todo:

- ¡Es una sirena!-dijo Emil asombrado

Lukas solo pudo morderse el labio inferior ahora lo entendía todo y por la cual Mathias volvía al mar era por ella, Mathias se despidió de Almeta y volvió al puerto feliz por a ver bailado con ella aunque solo fuera un poco, mientras Noruega llevaba un aura asesina, al llegar al puerto no bajaron hasta que Dinamarca bajara. Cuando Finlandia, Islandia, Suecia y Noruega llegaron a casa, Lukas explotó:

- Maldita sea-dijo al fin Lukas

- Hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Emil

- Que Almeta es una sirena-le dijo

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Tino-Si es una gran persona y a Den parece agradarle-

- La sirenas no son buenas, Fin-le dijo Berwald-Con sus canto hechizan a los marinero para hacer con ellos lo que quieren y luego los matan-

- Su-san-le regaño Tino-No creo que Almeta sea así-

- Estoy con Fin-le apoyo Emil-Si de verdad fuera como vosotros dijerais se habría cargado Anko cuando lo conoció, en cambio no lo hizo-

- Pero Den esta hechizado ya-dijo Noruega

- Así, ¿por qué?-le intereso Emil

- Porque Den jamás daría algo que más aprecia, a una persona que acaba de conocer-les dijo Lukas muy confiado-Y menos el colgante de la Unión de Kalmar-

- Estoy con Noruega-le apoyo Suecia

Islandia y Finlandia se miraron por la gran tontería que había dicho, ambos se subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a los otros dos hablando y planeado algo contra la dulce Almeta.

Al día siguiente, Almeta se dirigía a casa de Mathias quería enseñarle una cueva marítima que había encontrado una vez cuando era pequeña, cuando llevo fue recibida por Tino:

- Almeta, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-le preguntó feliz

- Venía a ver a Mathias, me gustaría llevármelo de excursión-le dijo

- No está-le dijo Suecia-Pero pasa y le esperas-

Almeta asintió y entró a dentro, Berwald la guio hasta el salón dónde se encontraba Lukas sentado:

- Siéntate-le ofreció-¿O quieres que te llene la bañera con agua del mar?

- No se dé que hablas-dijo nerviosa

- Sabemos lo que eres-dijo serio Suecia

- No soy lo que pensáis-les dijo

- Nos vas a negar que eres una sirena-le dijo Lukas

- Eso no-le dijo-Pero no esa clase de sirena-

- Eres como todas-le recriminó Noruega-E intentas alejar a Mathias de nosotros-

- Nunca-negó

- Calla-dijo Suecia agarrándola

Almete intento por todos los medios soltarse del sueco, pero no lo conseguía, el sueco tenía más fuerza que ella:

- Bien Almeta-dijo Lukas-TE vas alejar de Mathias por la buenas o por las malas

- Jamás-se negó

- Bien tú lo has querido-sentenció Berwald que este miro a Noruega y este entendió

- Ved naturkreftene og vil jeg forbanne Mathias Ameta din tilnærming være din smerte*-empezó a formular el conjuro Lukas

Almeta como Dinamarca sintieron dolor en el pecho, el danés no le dio importancia, pero Almeta era la que más sufría, cuando Noruega termino de conjurar el hechizo Almeta cayó al suelo inconsciente y Tino se acercó para tomarle el pulso:

- Devolvedla al mar-les ordeno Lukas

Suecia asintió, cogió a la chica y la sacó de la casa pero le seguía Tino porque no quería que le pasara nada estando con el sueco. Mientras Berwald conducía el barco, Tino intentaba calmar a la joven que no paraba de llorar desde que había despertado:

- Shhh, tranquila-le decía Tino.

- Por favor prométeme que le cuidaras-le pidió la sirena.

- Claro que si-le dijo feliz.

- Tino, yo jamás le haría daño-le dijo-Es mi primer amigo, yo no soy como vuestras leyendas.

- Y lo sé, pero ellos no lo ven así-le dijo Finlandia algo triste.

- Para el barco-le ordenó al sueco

- No-se negó-No hemos llegado aún.

- Da igual puedo seguir yo sola-le dijo ella levantándose para dirigirse a la borda-Cuidad de Mathias y procurad que no pierda esa sonrisa

Tras decir esas palabras, se acercó a la borda pero antes de saltar les miro:

- Cuidar de Kongeriget Danmark, Republikken Finland og Kongeriget Sverige-les dijo

Tras decir esas palabras, salto alejándose del barco con los ojos lagrimosos por no poder ver más a Mathias, Fin y Sve se quedaron paralizado por lo que les había dicho, sabía sus nombres verdaderos y eso los puso nerviosos, se dieron la vuelta para volver a casa, cuando llegaron a casa oyeron un ruido, ambos se asustaron y entraron corriendo y pudieron ver a Mathias cabreado y en sus pies resto de un jarrón destruido:

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-exigió Finlandia.

- Mi hermano acaba de prohibirle a Mathias que vea Almeta-dijo Emil tranquilo.

- NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ NO PUEDO VERLA-dijo alterado.

- Por qué es una sirena-dijo Noruega, que al darse cuenta lo que había dicho se tapó la boca.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?-dijo temblando Mathias.

- Te seguimos anoche-dijo Fin-Y lo vimos todo.

- Lo habéis vuelto hacer-les recriminó el danés.

- Y qué más da si lo hemos hecho-le dijo Noruega-Te hemos salvado.

- ¿Salvado de qué?-quiso saber la nación danesa.

- De que te hiciera daño-hablo por fin Suecia que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento.

- Ella jamás me iba hacer daño-les dijo Dinamarca, mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

Sin permitir que nadie dijera palabra subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se sentó en el suelo, dando vuelta a lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanos parecen que se habían puesto de acuerdo en que él nunca podría ser feliz y cuando lo era intentaban destrozarle, primero con la Unión de Kalmar y ahora esto, los odiaba con toda su alma, Mathias a gatas se acercó a la caracola para poder hablar con ella pero no le contestaba, ya no sabía qué hacer, sin que nadie lo viera Dinamarca se fue por la ventana para el puerto para ir a verla, pero cuando llegó a donde siempre se veían no estaba, se zambullo al agua para buscarle pero ni rastro, lo que él no sabía que ella le estaba viendo escondida detrás de un arrecife con la mirada triste:

- Lo siento-decía llorando-Pero si no nos vemos no sufriremos.

Tras decir esas palabras salió a nado de ahí, no quería que Mathias la viera. En cambio Mathias a bordo de su barco, gritaba su nombre sin recibir ninguna contestación y eso le mataba, con ella era la única con quien podía ser él mismo sin ofenderla u ofender a nadie, decidió volver al puerto sin poder a ver hablado con ella y eso lo mataba por dentro, al llegar a su casa entró por la ventana para que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta de que se había escapado y no quería se montara otra pelea aunque a él le daba igual.

_*Una semana más tarde*_

Ya había pasado una semana, desde que Noruega había maldecido a Almeta y Mathias, y desde que no se veían, el resto de nórdicos hacían todo lo posible por animar al danés pero ya no veían ni una sonrisa ya no era el mismo y eso les preocupaban no verle sonreír se pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado de su habitación, así que Noruega decidió llevarlo a un bar para ver si se animaba. Ambos se encontraban en la barra bebiendo para ver si el danés se alegraba algo y se quitaba esa cara de triste, aún Dinamarca no sabía cómo había acabo en ese bar ya que Noruega no soportaba esos ambientes, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que Noru le puso rápida una botella de cerveza a su lado, Den bebió sin pensar realmente en nada, por lo que no se fijó en la mirada que le dirigía el noruego llena de ansiedad. Llego a beber 7 cervezas antes de estar completamente borracho, fue entonces cuando Noru lo saco de ahí y lo llevo a la casa, se metieron en la habitación y Noruega lo empujo haciéndole caer en la cama ante esto Den dejo escapar una risa que sonó algo ausente, Lukas rápidamente se posiciono encima suyo y comenzó a desabrocharle la ropa y quitársela, cuando estuvo desnudo Noruega le miro con hambre , Noru comenzó a besarle con desesperación mientras que el danés lo hacía con desgana, el noruego no le importo y siguió besándolo y con una mano bajo hasta la capital del danés y este soltó gemidos entre los besos, Noru seguía jugando con la capital de Dinamarca, Noru bajo hasta el pecho de Den besándolo y jugando con sus pezones mientras Den gemía por la sensación que tenía, aunque Dinamarca estaba borracho no se enteraba de nada y eso Noru lo iba a provechar bastante, bajo un poco más, llegando hasta la capital del danés y la viéndola como si fuera un helado, se lo llevo a la boca y comenzó a chupar arrancando gemidos y jadeos al danés, que tenía la mirada fija en un punto y no era consciente de lo que pasaba, el noruego siguió haciéndolo hasta que noto el líquido del mayor en su boca, en ese momento libero el miembro del danés y se dispuso a liberar ahora su capital, acerco con lentitud su capital, pero la introdujo bruscamente, consiguiendo un grito de dolor por parte de Mathias, dio varias estocadas, pero no tardo en liberar su esencia dentro del cuerpo del danés, cayó agotado encima de él y se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Dinamarca despertaba con un dolor de cabeza, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, quiso sentarse en la cama pero no podía moverse, cuando se dio cuenta se encontró a Lukas encima de él con todavía Oslo dentro, Den no lo aguanto más y grito tirando al noruego de la cama:

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó aún medio dormido

Mathias no contesto lo único que hizo fue sacarlo a patadas, si lo odiaba después de todo lo que había hecho prohibiéndole ir al mar y de ver Almeta, después de hacer esto lo odiaba aún más, una vez que lo hecho se cubrió con todas las mantas si era posible, Noruega en frente de la puerta, aún dormido y desnudo no se enteraba bien de lo que estaba pasando, Ice había bajado a comer algo por que anoche no comió casi nada, cuando subió para volverse a meter en su cama se encontró a su hermano desnudo en frente de la habitación de Dinamarca:

- ¡HERMANO VISTETE!-le chillo

Cuando Noruega reacciono de golpe por el grito de su hermano, se fijó bien de cómo iba sin decir nada se metió corriendo en el aseo rojo de la vergüenza y maldiciendo a los dioses por a ver levantado tan temprano al danés, estuvo un rato en el aseo, se asomó para ver que no hubieran moros a la costa, toco la puerta de la habitación de Den:

- Anko, abre-le dijo

- No-le negó-Ahora vete-

- Necesito coger mi ropa-le dijo

No oyó respuesta, vio como Mathias abría la puerta y le tiraba la ropa a la cara y cerrándole otra vez la puerta en las narices, cuando termino de vestirse, volvió a tocar la puerta pero solo recibía rechazos de danés, pero aun así no se rendía tan fácil, él seguía insistiendo:

- Como sigas así, te vas a tener que poner un vestido y cantar la canción de "hazme un muñeco de nieve"-le dijo su hermano

- No me compares esa parte de la película con esto-le dijo cabreado

- Creo que tendrías que decirle a Mathias, que tenías celos de ella y por eso los maldecirle ambos-dijo Finlandia

- Jamás-se negó

Finlandia no entendía el comportamiento de Noruega y por ese orgullo iba a perder a Mathias, decidió dejar ambos hermanos solos, mientras iba a darse una vuelta, todavía seguía sin entender como Almeta conocía sus verdaderos nombres, mientras le daba vuelta choco con alguien, al darse cuenta con quien choco:

- Tanska-se sorprendió- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Respirar aire fresco-le dijo-Como estuviera más tiempo encerrado me subía a las paredes-

- ¿Cómo has salido?-le preguntó

- Por la ventana-le dijo

- Den hay algo que me gustaría decirte-le dijo

Antes de que Dinamarca preguntara se vio interrumpida por la voz de Islandia que venía con Suecia y con Noruega, al verlos se puso en marcha:

- Dinamarca espera-le llamó Fin-No te he dicho eso-

- No quiero saberlo-le dijo enojado

- Por favor-le suplico

- NO-se negó

- ¡TANSKA ja jalusta!***-le grito

Tras oír el grito que había pegado Finlandia y más en su idioma se paró del miedo al igual que el resto de nórdicos:

- Me vas a escuchar-le ordeno

- Adelante-le dijo de mala gana

- Antes de nada, Almeta y tú estáis malditos-le dijo

- ¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió- ¿Pero cómo?-

- Noruega-le dijo-Es os maldijo para que os alejara-

Tras la confesión del finés miro a Lukas con más odio que nunca, no dejo que Noruega dijera ni una sola palabra por que salió de ahí corriendo no lo quería ver, Emil le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que fuera detrás del danés para que no cometiera ni una sola tontería, después de un rato buscándolo lo encontró sentado en la orilla de la playa, se acercó a él y se puso a su lado, pero sin presionarle:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó

- Porque tenía miedo-le dijo

- ¿Miedo de qué?-volvió a preguntarle

- Miedo de que por ella nos dejara para siempre-le dijo

- Eso jamás iba a pasar-le miro- Ella solo es una amiga como Holanda, América y Prusia, nadie nos iba a separar-

Lukas no dijo nada solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del danés y este lo atrajo hacía él, con la otra mano le levanto la barbilla y le besó, Lukas sintió que era el mejor beso que Den le había dado jamás, cuando se separó Mathias se acercó a su oreja:

- Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío y nadie lo va a cambiar-le susurro

Tras decir aquellas palabras Noruega se puso algo rojo, ambos estuvieron un buen rato observando el paisaje hasta que decidieron volver a casa. Cuando llegaron a casa, Den se fue para arriba mientras los demás nórdicos preparaban la comida, al entrar a su habitación se llevó una sorpresa, no podía creer a quien estaba viendo era ni nada menos que Almeta:

- Hola Mathias-dijo algo avergonzada

- Almeta-dijo feliz-¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Te echaba de menos-le dijo-Y por la maldición no te podía ver, pero ahora que la he roto, quería venir a saludarte, claro tus hermanos no saben que estoy aquí-

Mathias no dijo nada solo se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola y llorando de felicidad por volver a verla y ella le devolvía el abrazo, ambos extrañaban la calidez del cuerpo del otro, ambos estuvieron conservando de todo lo que les había pasado durante toda la semana sin el uno del otro, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que tarde era:

- Será mejor que me vaya-dijo acercándose a la ventana

- Me ha dado gusto volver a verte-le dijo Mathias-Veo que todavía lo conservas-

- Si-le afirmo-Es lo que me ha dado fuerzas, y por eso pude romperla, este colgante es parte de ti y al tenerlo junto a mí era como estar contigo por eso la pude romper-

Ambos se despidieron, Almeta saltó por la ventana de Mathias para que no la descubriera y empezara otra pelea, Mathias bajo intentando ocultar su alegría para que sus hermanos y ahora su pareja, pero estaba feliz por verla.

_*Dos años más tarde*_

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban, no había ni una sola nube y lo mejor de todo el mar estaba tranquilo, Mathias conducía su barco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una vez que llego a su destino se acercó a la borda, y del fondo del mar salió Almeta, sonriéndole y el danés se devolvía la sonrisa:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-le dijo Almeta

- Así es-le sonrió

- Hola Almete-le saludo Finlandia

- Pero como-dijo riéndose

- Se me colaron polizones-le dijo-Me di cuenta a mitad del camino por el ala de Mr Puffin

Almeta solo sonrió al verles, se contaban muchas cosas pero ella quería decirle una cosa al danés pero a solas:

- Mathias-le llamo

- ¿Pasa algo?-le miro

- Si-afirmo-Me gustaría decirte algo, pero en privado-

- Dilo aquí-le dijo Emil

- Es una cosa privada-le dijo

- Da igual, de todo modo no lo va a contar-dijo Suecia

- Lo dudo querido Sve, si tuve a ella bajo secreto-le miro-Dudo mucho que os lo diga-

Nadie volvió a decir ni una sola palabra, Mathias se lanzó al agua, seguía muy de cerca Almeta para no perderla de vista, después de un rato llegaron a una cueva submarina y el agua se reflejaba en las paredes y parecía que eran diamante incrustado, a Mathias le gustó mucho, Almeta se sentó en borde con la mirada perdida:

- ¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó Mathias

- Si-afirmo

- ¿El qué?-quiso saber

- Dentro de dos meses me caso-le dijo apenada

- Pero es maravilloso-le sonrió-Seguro que es un gran chico-

- Ese es el problema, que no le conozco-le dijo mirando

- Nada un matrimonio concertado no pasa nada…. ¡¿Qué Que!?-se sorprendió-¿Pero lo has visto alguna vez?-

Ella negó y Mathias no sabía que hacer él jamás había estado en esa situación, no sabía que decir para darle ánimos, hasta que recordó unas palabras que le dijo una vez:

- ¿Recuerdas las palabras que te susurre?-le preguntó

- Así es-le dijo-Carpem Diem, vivé el momento-

- Pues lo que quiero que hagas durante estos dos meses-dijo dándole ánimos

- Gracias Mathias-le dijo alegre- Por todo y por ser mi amigo-

Almeta se lanzó hacia los brazos de Dinamarca y lloraba de felicidad:

- Gracias Mathias, muchas gracias-dijo feliz

- No hay de que –le dijo

Estuvieron hablando hasta que volvieron al barco y cuanto Mathias subió fue recibido por Noru dándole un gran beso, delante de ella para que viera que tenía dueño, Almeta solo sonrió, se despido de Mathias con un gran abrazo y unas palabras que los demás no entendieron.

**Fin**

*** En la 2GM Hitler ordeno la invasión de Dinamarca y Noruega para colocar los submarinos en los fiordos.**

********Por las fuerzas de la naturaleza yo os maldigo Ameta y Mathias vuestro acercamiento será vuestro dolor**

***** Dinamarca detente **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado este Oneshort de los nórdicos**

**P.D. Ya hay dos cap. de "El mundo esta en contra mío 2" espero que os guste :)**


End file.
